


A Beautiful Morning

by missmarymakeup93



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, New love, POV Ian Gallagher, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: There was a darkness that clouded my brain, like the after glow of sex just much thicker. It was my dream world, the world where I could be myself and love who I wanted. Inside this tiny apartment, on this beautiful morning, I didn't have to dream.





	

There was a darkness that clouded my brain, like the after glow of sex just much thicker. It was my dream world, the world where I could be myself and love who I wanted. A world who would not judge the love I share with my boyfriend, a world where we could be free, one where I could walk through the streets holding his hands and hug him whenever I wanted. One who would not look twice at his tattooed knuckles and sour expressions.

The world where everything was perfect, despite everything, my dreams, my love, my feelings I knew without a doubt there was no place like that. I could create one inside our apartment, our families houses, even our car but where it really mattered I could not. Every time I saw him look at another couple walking hand in hand or a couple kissing all I wanted to do was that. I wanted to get rid of that sad look, to make him smile. To ease the anger it filled him with. 

I loved to do anything to make him happy, it did not matter the cost or where, if he was sad or angry he would get anything to make that face light up. Even if I had to steal it. I felt a warmth at my side, a breath at my ear and I knew I was waking up, his body pressed against mine.

When I opened my eyes, I could see his ivory face, the light shined off of it almost making him glow. It was like heaven lay draped over my chest, and it did not at all bother me, by far it delighted me. He sighed and I instantly tightened my hold around his small body, rubbing my arms along his sides. He was warmer than the sun, he was brighter than the sun, he had more energy than the sun, and Mickey was my sun.

I ran my hands through his short ebony hair; it was soft and silky, with a subtle powder scent. The one he knew I loved, it made me want to burry my nose in it and just stay there. If we did not have jobs like we do, if we were free to walk the earth as just people I would not hesitate to keep my face in his hair every second of every day. There was a sigh next to me, and I smiled inside, turning my head my vision was filled with his beautiful blue eyes.

His soul put on display for only me, his every thought reading through his eyes into my brain. I felt a fire running up my stomach and around my neck, he had touched me. His short muscled arms wrapped around my neck making my breath catch in my throat. He slowly rolled over; his body lay perfectly above me. There was a smile on his face, though not the naughty one it was the soft, loving one that made my heart melt. It rarely made an appearance.

I felt like my heart was going to burst, like if the world ended it would not matter. I would have the only thing that mattered to me above me, with his arms wrapped around me. There was a hum above me and I just looked up, his eyes scanned my face and smiled shyly, this was new to both of us but it was love that filled the nervousness that we felt. I knew what he felt and he knew exactly how I felt, he always did no matter what I would always tell him how much I loved him.

Not moving his eyes, his hands slowly moved down and wrapped my arms around him, I guess I had dropped them. He had that cute smile on his face and I could not do anything but smile back, it was like he knew what I was thinking and he was thinking the same. His forehead was against mine, our noses brushed together and he rubbed his cheek gently against mine.

"I love you," Mickey's breath ghosted over my cheek, his lips were like velvet.

Oh god that voice, it was like liquid gold and it made me blush. Yes I blush everyone, and I’m proud of it. I could feel his lips against my cheek, the fire inside me ignited and I could hardly breathe, his eyes were on me as I breathed in and out. I haven’t said anything since we had woken up and I did not think I could, I could hardly breathe with this creature above me.

I could feel his lips, they were like a burning fire against my cheek and I could barely choke out a gasp. I tightened my hands around him and felt him shrink and wince.

"Easy," Mickey breathed and slowly kissed up the side of my neck.

My breathing got faster and I could feel the heat in my cheeks which only made it worse. I hated how my own boyfriend could have such an intense effect on me all the time. Though at the same time I’m happy it’s him, he is the only one who is able to see me, the only one I let.

"Are you okay?" Mickey's lips were right in front of mine; they brushed me with every word that came out of that perfect mouth.

I rubbed my hands up and down his sides, soothing him gently and slowly with our eyes locked I moved them up and cupped his face, his cheeks heated under my hands and I rubbed my thumbs against the pale pink skin. Such a beauty my Mickey is, so mean and sweet looking. Very contradicting I know. He tasted the same as he looked and I wanted that now. I brought our faces even closer, our lips brushed and I breathed out heavily and watched him take in my breath.

"You’re beautiful," I leaned the little way and brushed our lips together, just barley tasting him.

As I pulled away, he followed, our lips pressed together tighter, the taste of his mouth almost made me die as his tongue wiggled into my mouth. It was like a heaven I could and would only experience with him, he was my everything and I would only ever do this with him from now on. Now I know what you’re thinking; you can't possibly know that? Well I do.

Everything I do is for him, everything he does is for me and we are so in love with each other, its like heartbreak to see the other away. It’s the worst pain to see him leave if and whenever he does its like the world is ending. Which when your world is that person it is like that world is ending, usually that’s why we don’t leave each other often. Stuck together like glue.

I guess I had gotten to into my own thoughts because he had stopped and was looking down at me with a curious look. All I could do is smile and shake my head; he knew what I was thinking he always did. Watching him, he just laid there above me; the sun was rising behind him leaving him with this beautiful glow about him. He would probably kick my ass if I voiced any of this out loud. 

He watched me with his eyes and I just laughed a little, he had this cute confused look on his face, he was so adorable. I ran my fingers through his short black hair, it was silky and soft against my palms and he mewled at that simple touch. He was like fine crystal shining in the light, the rainbow of happiness filling the walls and making me smile. That had to be the gayest thing ever and I'm pretty sure Mickey would punch me stupid if he ever learned how to read minds.

His beauty never ceased to amaze me, every morning would be a whole new experience, every minute together would be a memory we both could keep. Our love would never out shine that of the sun though, but every day we grow closer to meeting it. His eyes were like the stars in the night sky; they always shined and twinkled with mischief. I never could understand how I make him happy but I do and it makes me happy.

His smile was brighter than a flash light, more vibrant than any color, more special than any memory, more valuable than any amount of money. Mickey was something anyone would give anything to be with. If they could get passed the rough putter shell and the mean attitude. But what was the most valuable was that he was mine, every piece of him. No matter what happened in our lives, friends who left, money that disappeared, secrets getting to the wrong people, no matter what we would have each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Mickey's words were whispered against my cheek.

"You, only you," I smiled and pressed my face into his hair.

"Why me?" Mickey grumbled a little.

"You’re all I think about," It was the truth, no matter what I would think about Mickey.

"Really? Well that's kinda gay." Mickey sat up a little, his face hovering over mine.

"Asshole.We are kinda gay." I smiled and pulled him down, our lips meeting.

I ran my tongue along his lips, his mouth opening sucking my tongue in. Our tongues fought together and I ran my hands along his back down over his pert round ass. Gripping it tightly in my hands I pushed my hips up, our erections meeting. I felt Mickey stiffen and moan as we moved together; his hands gripped my face and sucked roughly on my tongue.

The little cloths between us were getting increasingly annoying and I guess Mickey thought so as well when he almost ripped my boxers off and followed with his own. Sitting up, Mickey was just looking down at me; his eyes were deep blue, almost navy as he watched me. His hands ran along my sides over my abs and up around my neck.

"I love you," Mickey breathed out again, his eyes were looking deep into mine almost making my heart stop.

"Now who sounds gay?" I laughed and watched his face sour and he pinched my side.

I felt my breath quicken though as Mickey slowly slid down my body with only the grace he could have and took my cock into his mouth. He had done this many times before but it was nothing compared to the heaven I’m in right now. His mouth is working with such precision that I could almost see stars dancing in my vision.

"Oh G-God," I moaned loudly and arched into his mouth, that tongue worked wonders.

Mickey smiled around me and slowly licked up my cock, his tongue digging into the head of my erection. He sucked on the head of it, lapping at the cum coming out and all I could do was moan and grip the bed. I felt something twist inside me, my stomach filling with heat and it took every ounce in me to keep myself from coming.

"Mickey, Mickey," I moaned and he looked up. Face red and a twinkle in his eyes made my cock twitch.

"Please," I could feel him smile and he sat up, his eyes locked with mine as he licked his lips.

I pulled him forward our lips crashing together as I rolled us over, him on his back. I hovered over him as we kissed, his erection digging into my leg and I just grinned inside my head. I continued to kiss him, every ounce of love I felt I put into the kiss. I slowly moved down his body, my lips never leaving his skin as I sucked on his neck. He tossed his head and raised his hips as I sucked and pulled at the white, soft skin.

"Ian," Mickey moaned and whined as I worked my talented mouth.

I laughed and pulled away; very proud of the bright red bruise I had left. Tearing my eyes away from the once empty spot my breath caught in my throat as I looked at Mickey. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open and I could barley breathe the sight was so fucking hot. I leaned back down and slowly kissed those parted lips, his whines were swallowed and I slowly moved south.

My mouth trailed over his neck down his chest, my tongue licking at his nipples before descending down his chest. Sucking on his stomach, licking every place I could and with a smile I licked up his very red, very erect cock. His taste almost caught me off guard, it was like heaven that I could visit and taste whenever I pleased. Pressing kisses down his cock and over his balls I felt his breath quicken as I moved lower and lower my mouth hovering over his hole.

"Ian, please," Mickey moaned as I blew against it

I smiled and licked gently at the hole; it was sweet and musky and tasted of Mickey. Pressing my tongue against his hole I pushed it in, his muscles letting me and I was given the full blast of Mickey. Heaven is all I can say for the taste and every time it gets just a little better. I gripped his cheeks pulling him closer shoving my tongue as deep as possible.

I could feel Mickey's hands in my hair as I fucked him with my tongue, his curses and heavy breaths made me glow. I could make my boyfriend like this, could make him a mess with just my mouth and I was more than happy. Letting go of one cheek I pressed my finger in beside my tongue and slowly stretched him. Moving up, I took his cock into my mouth as I pushed the second finger into his tight hole, his muscles moved and conformed around my two fingers.

I slowly moved my fingers, stretching him as slowly as possible, feeling Mickey start to twitch I pushed the third finger in and curved them just slightly making Mickey howl like a banshee. I smiled and slowly sat up between his legs watching him toss and turn, his chest rising and falling with each moan that escaped those lips.

"Ian, get the fuck in me," Mickey moaned and tore away from me ripping my fingers out of him and pushing me down against the mattress.

I looked up with wide eyes as he climbed over me, his hands wrapped around my cock spreading cool liquid. Mickey smiled at me and leaned up, my cock in his hand; I wrapped my arms around him and watched as he slowly pushed down. Our eyes locked and even if I wanted to lean back and moan out I kept our eyes locked until he was fully seated on me.

When he finally was seated on me, our eyes stayed locked and I could feel his heavy breaths against my face. I moved my hands up and down his back, trying to make him relax, he smiled and leaned forward, his lips caressed mine. He kissed me sweetly as he stay seated on me, his muscle clenching tightly.

"Are you okay?" I whispered against his lips.

"Fuck. Yes," Mickey moaned and pulled back; he placed his hands against my chest and lifted up.

Mickey moved up, his hips raised and with a moan fell to my lap making me gasp. I placed my hands on his hips and rose up to meet him. I know he loved going up and down above me, his hair flopping around as he started to go faster. His hands gripped me and he moved wildly above me, his body was soficating me in the most delicious way. Every cell in my body was going crazy as he moved above me.

This beautiful creature was mine and he made me see the stars, I looked up and I could see the concentration on his face. I moved my hands down and placed one on his back and one under his thigh and flipped us over. I smiled when he gasped and thrust into the tight welcome heat, his body clenching around me as I moved deep inside him.

His hands gripped my shoulders and he pulled me down into a kiss, his body clenching and his mouth moaning as we moved together. Moving my hand I wrapped it around his leaking cock and moved slightly pounding right into his prostate as I stroked him.

"I-Ian. Fucking shit," Mickey moaned loudly as I slammed into him, his cum shooting out coating my hand.

I watched in amazement at his cum covered my hand and I came with a loud groan. I fell down against him and wrapped my arms around my Mickey. I could feel the sun warming my back and I smiled against the black hair that was dripping with sweat.

"Mickey," I pressed kisses against his neck and slowly traveled up.

There was a small smile on Mickey's face and I pressed my lips to his, it was sweet and full of love. I could feel his hands in my hair and I smiled. Our faces were as bright as the sun, everything was amazing, and I could feel the love radiating off of Mickey.

"I love you, “I whispered against his lips.

His smile brightened and he tugged me down pressing our lips together. I could feel his tongue against my lips and I let him in, we fought and I let him win. With a smile he pulled back and all I could see was the sun in his eyes.

"I love you, too," Mickey smiled and kissed me again.

"You’re beautiful," I traced his face with my thumb and he huffed, rolling his eyes.

Mickey sat up and pulled on his boxers walking out onto the balcony, I watched for a second before following, my arms wrapping around his waist.

"It doesn't look like shit today. That's good." Mickey turned his head, his lips pressing against mine.

"A beautiful morning actually. I hope it stays like this," I whispered and slowly rocked back and forth just watching the morning.

Even if we could not be together out of the apartment fully or wherever we are, we would always be together in our heart and it did not matter what happened we would always be together. The darkness in the world could not withstand the brightness of our world, every morning I would wake up next to Mickey. Every day would start with another beautiful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are much appreciated. Xoxoxoxox


End file.
